


Broken Walls

by MikeyP



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyP/pseuds/MikeyP
Summary: Tokisaki Kurumi and Takiyama Mana didn't exactly have what could be called a good relationship, how close can you be to the girl who keeps killing you?  It turns out, that sometimes all it takes is to learn a person knows what it means to walk in your shoes.
Relationships: Tokisaki Kurumi / Takamiya Mana
Kudos: 13





	Broken Walls

Mana had no duties with the AST today, so she slept late. After she woke up she went for a light jog, (she was a soldier after all), returned home and showered. After dressing in a skirt and a light, short-sleeved hoodie, she picked a small sack lunch, stuffed an apple in her pocket and went out into the warm sunlight. With nothing planned until dinner with Nii-chan, she decided to walk to the nearby park and take her lunch by the river. 

The walk through the park was pleasant, a gentle breeze blowing through the shade beneath the trees, a faint sweet smell coming from the many flowers in the small gardens scattered throughout the park. Mana reached the rich green grass of the embankment along the river and sat in the warmth of the bright sun. She took a sandwich and a boxed apple juice from the bag she was carrying and gazed down at the river while she ate. A crane was wading along the far bank looking for food, it’s feathers a brilliant white against the deep blue of the water and the bright green of the rushes growing there. As Mana chewed it’s head snapped down, and it came up with a small frog, which it swallowed before flying away.

Mana finished her lunch and returned the trash to her bag to throw away later. She then lay down in the warm grass with an arm over her eyes and replayed the crane’s stalking and lightning quick strike in her mind repeatedly. She interspersed the crane’s actions with a vision of herself, striking the same way with her energy blade. She spent a lot of time like this. Military training was useful, but when it came to fighting technique in close combat, it was her belief that nothing could compete with the actions and reactions that millions of years had evolved into predators and their prey. The strike of a crane. The leaping dodge of a mongoose. The swift dive of falcon and the almighty swipe of a bear. Such fluid grace and raw power. 

After a while she relaxed from her mental training, and focused on the feeling of the warmth of the sun. The whispering of the blades of grass in the breeze around her. The scent of the river’s water and the lotus blossoms a few meters away. 

After a few minutes she sensed a shadow over her, and shifted her arm away from her left eye to gaze upwards. A small girl with eyes and hair the color of the summer sky was gazing down at her shyly. She was wearing a white sundress and hat with matching pink ribbons. There was a rabbit puppet on her left hand in a matching outfit. “H..H..Hello, Mana-San” the girl said meekly, barely loud enough for Mana to hear.

‘’Hermit.” Mana replied. “No, wait. Yoshino,” She corrected herself. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Yoshino answered, still barely audible, large eyes looking very nervous, right hand balled in a loose fist in front of her mouth. “Kotori-chan said you are coming for dinner tonight?” she continued questioningly.

A small smile curled up Mana’s lips, and her hand reached down to touch the locket around her neck. “Yes, Nii-chan invited me to dinner. Wait, will you be there as well?” Mana asked.

No words came from Yoshino’s mouth, but she nodded forcefully, as her cheeks flushed pink. “Ho Ho” said Yoshinon, “of course we will be there. There is no way I would miss a chance to see another battle over who is the better little sister!” she concluded loudly before covering her mouth with her hands.

Mana also flushed pink…”I....it won’t be like that tonight, I swear. Please, don’t bring it up again.” she asked. 

Yoshino nodded gently and waved her right hand. “See you tonight, Mana-san.” she whispered before turning and walking off into the park.

Mana stood as Yoshino walked away. She stretched before turning to walk out of the park herself. She checked her watch. Nii-chan should just be getting out of school and heading to pick up whatever he needed for dinner now. She walked into the shopping district and spotted a cafe. ‘Well’, she thought, ‘I have time to kill, anyway.’ 

After purchasing a hot chocolate and a small cherry scone from the pleasant blonde girl working inside, Mana sat at the small green table farthest from the door to have her snack and waited for it to be late enough to walk to Shido’s house.

\- - - - - -

Tokisaki Kurumi walked out of the school into the bright light of an early summer afternoon. Tomorrow would be the last day before break started, but she had a bounce in her step like she had started hers already. She reached the school gate and turned left, tilting her chin up and letting the sun hit the part of her face that wasn’t covered by her bangs as she walked down the street. Along her walk she stopped periodically to look at the blooms of flowers along in people’s gardens, greeting anyone that she happened to pass with a gentle smile and polite words. 

About ten minutes after Kurumi left the school grounds she reached an area full of small shops, a district full of bright colorful signs and scrupulously clean storefront windows glimmering in the summer sun. She looked into them as she passed, windows full of colorful magna covers, and delightful little charms and bag straps. A florist outside of an open storefront was arranging jars of various blooms, vibrant reds and yellows, brilliant whites and cool purples and blues, their heads bobbing slightly on the gentle breeze. Kurumi leaned in to breath in the scent of the flowers, the mingled scents suffusing her with their calming sweetness. She turned and wished the shopkeeper a “good afternoon”, and then continued on her way. The sweet smell of the flowers awakened a desire in her, and she passed the next couple of shops and headed into a small cafe. There was no one currently in line, although she had passed a few customers sitting at the scrolled emerald green high tables outside the shop, sipping coffee and nibbling at their treats. 

“May I have a medium iced coffee, with cream and sugar please?” she asked the girl working at the counter. 

“Of course,” she replied, and turned to make the beverage, her blonde ponytail swaying behind her and contrasting nicely with the muted earthen green and tan of her uniform. As she worked she asked “Would you like something to go with your drink, Miss?” 

“No, thank you” Kurumi replied brightly, “that will be all for today. 

The girl turned and handed Kurumi her cup, taking her money in return. “It really is beautiful out today, isn’t it? No one wants to sit inside the shop on a day like today.” she said, blue eyes sparkling.”

“It is lovely.” Kurumi replied. “Thank you for your service.” She turned and walked towards the door, leaving her change behind as a tip. A young man on his way into the cafe held the door open and waited for her to pass.

“Thank you” she said to him with a radiant smile and bowing her head slightly, as she passed through the door. 

“You’re welcome” he stammered.in reply and turned to watch her, as she turned to walk down the street, passing a young girl with a blue pony tail sitting at the last table that belonged to the shop and disappeared from his view.

\- - - - - -

Mana was nibbling on her scone when a shadow passed, followed by a girl in the summer uniform of Raizen High School, where Nii-Chan went. She had long hair the color of night, tied back in low twin-tails, and smooth pale skin like a porcelain doll. She drifted past with fluid grace, a vision of feminine beauty. 

She froze completely, like she had just seen a ghost. More precisely, she froze because she had killed the girl who just walked past with her own hands. Many times. She was the calamity known as ...the worst spirit, who had taken 10,000 lives. A spirit who was now attending High School like a normal teenage girl, sitting in the same classroom as her brother everyday. 

On duty or not, Mana couldn’t just allow Tokisaki Kurumi to go unchecked. She grabbed what was left of her snack and followed her down the street at a distance, trying to tail her without being seen. Perhaps she could learn something about this situation. Either way, Mana knew what was required of her. Kurumi walked for the next 10 minutes, occasionally she sipped her drink and at one point she stopped to pick a foxtail from a patch growing along the road. Nothing changed until she reached the opening to a large alley. She paused for a moment and looked around herself a bit, spun in a circle and skipped into the alley.

Suspicion aroused, Mana, picked up her pace and followed her prey.

\- - - - - -

Kurumi, a wide, joyous smile on her face skipped her way down the alley to a gap in between two buildings. She reached into her schoolbag, and pulled a small plastic container from inside. She knelt in front of the gap in the wall and twitched the piece of foxtail she had picked in front of it. Her eyes brightened with excitement when she saw a pair of yellow orbs appear in the shadows, a swishing motion just visible in the deep shadows behind them.

“Come on, little one. I brought you something special today” Kurumi said gently, as she opened the container she had taken from her bag. Moments later, she was holding a small piece of canned tuna between her fingers, and she whistled quietly. “Here, for you.” she said.

Moments later a kitten, pure black aside from a blaze of cream colored fur on his chest, emerged from the gap and walked with some trepidation towards Kurumi’s outstretched hand. It sniffed at the tuna and peered up at her, then tilted its head to the right and mewled quietly.

“That is fine, go ahead. I brought it for you, small one” Kurumi replied gently.

With no further prompting he needed, he took the fish from Kurumi’s fingers and sat on his haunches to chew. Kurumi took the time to turn and lean against the wall next to the cat. Moments later the kitten climbed up into her lap, placed his paws on her chest, and extended his neck to sniff her. His whiskers tickled her face. 

Kurumi let out a small squeal of delight and placed her hands on either side of the kitten’s face before she planted a kiss unabashedly between his ears. The kitten then spun in a couple of circles around Kurumi’s lap before he curled up in a ball to purr in contentment.

Kurumi sighed and leaned back against the wall as she stroked the kitten and smiled.

\- - - - - - 

Mana reached the corner of the alley and peered into it. She found that Kurumi was deep into it, crouched near the gap between two buildings. As she watched the girl turned and sat against the nearby building. As Mana was trying to puzzle out what nefarious deed Kurumi had planned, a small black cat climbed up into her lap...and the girl in question grabbed it’s face and planted a gente kiss on top of it’s head. Moments later, the cat was curled up in Kurumi’s lap, and she began to gently scritch the top of the cat’s head with a contented smile spread across her face. 

Mana pulled her head back out of the alley and placed her hand on her chin. ‘What in the world was doing?’ she wondered to herself. Why would this murderous creature attend school and then sneak into an alley to play with a kitten. She had no idea what to make of this, but she knew she needed to learn more. 

Mana dropped her hand from her face, and strode directly into the alley with a look of determination on her face.

\- - - - - -

“Takamiya-San, good afternoon”, Kurumi said, the moment Mana entered the alley. “Would you like to come meet my friend here? He is quite friendly, I’m sure you two would get along well.”

“I’m not here to make friends , Mana spat out. What sort of game of game are you playing?”

Kurumi turned her head towards Mana and opened her right eye, peering at her calmly. She picked up her coffee and casually took a long sip of it then replied, “I suppose not. Business as always, Takamiya-san? You really should take a moment to enjoy yourself sometimes. Cats are very soothing, are you sure you won’t come and play with us?”

“I already told you, I’m not here to play, . There is only one way to deal with you and your crimes. Now you dare to play like a High School girl? I know my duty. I won’t allow this.” 

The air shimmered around Mana, and her casual outfit were replaced with her Cr-Unit, Murakumo.

Kurumi sighed heavily, and lifted the kitten off of her lap. She rose and carried him the couple of steps to the gap in the wall then shooed him down the alley. “It isn't safe here anymore, little one. I will visit you again tomorrow.” she spoke down to him then returned to the center of the alley and gazed sadly at Mana. 

“Do we really need to do this Takamiya-san? I’m not here to harm anyone, and I see no reason for us to fight. I came here to try having a normal High School life. I rather enjoy this to be honest. I’m quite close to Shido-San you know, I’d really much prefer to be on those terms with you.” Kurumi stated plainly. “Is this truly not possible?

“Of course it is impossible. You are a murder 10,000 times over. How could I ever be close to you?” Mana proclaimed forcefully.

Kurumi placed a finger to her lips and replied suggestively. “You really do resemble your Onii-chan. Good enough to eat.” She grabbed the hem of her skirt with her free hand and continued. “Ara, ara...should I show you my panties as well? It really seemed to help break the ice with Shido-san…”

Mana flushed a dark pink and stuttered out “W..w..w...what? NO! Why would…”

Kurumi grinned at Mana and went on “Actually, your Nii-sama picked this underwear for me. I wonder if you have similar…..tastes.”

Mana turned completely red and her eyebrows inverted before a sword of light appeared in her right hand. She charged at Kurumi with an inarticulate scream.

\- - - - - -

Kurumi bent her knees as Mana approached and kicked off the ground. As she leapt into the air, her school uniform was enveloped in a brilliant light, which immediately dissolved into her Astral dress, Elohim. As she rose, she flipped and rotated, and was facing Mana’s back as she passed beneath and thrust her sword through the empty space Kurumi no longer occupied. Aleph, Bet she cried, a flintlock pistol and musket suddenly in her hands. She fired the musket into Mana’s back and the pistol into her own head, as she continued to rotate, and landed gracefully behind her attacker.

Before Mana could even register that her attack had failed, she found herself moving in slow motion, like she was suddenly fighting underwater. She caught a heavy blow in the small of her back, and time suddenly went into overdrive, her body shot down the alley at an angle and slammed into the solid concrete of a building,

“Kihihi,” she heard from behind her as she rose slowly from the ground. She stood up straight and turned to find Kurumi standing directly in front of her, a terrifyingly gleeful smile on her face.

Kurumi leaned right up into Mana and stated, “You killing me has been quite troublesome. Perhaps I should just annihilate you here and be done with this”.

Mana slashed her sword up in a vicious arc, golden light flashed almost faster than a human eye could register, but not fast enough. Before she could even halt the momentum of her stroke Kurumi had leapt backwards, completely untouched, reversed her direction and flashed back forward, smashed the butt of her flintlock pistol into Mana’s face and slammed her off of the wall again. 

Mana groaned, and peered at Kurumi through squinted eyes. The girl stood before her in a dress of scarlet and black, hands on her hips and head cocked to the side. “Mana-san,” she said, “is this really the best you have after all of the mes you’ve killed. I must say, I’m disappointed. I’ll need to discuss this weakness with me later.” 

A determined look crossed Mana’s face and a second sword appeared in her left hand. She charged Kurumi, and sent repeated thrusts of each sword at different parts of her body. ‘Right shoulder, left hip, face, chest, right knee, left hip, double thrust at stomach, out side slash at neck and hip, left foot, right hip’ Mana thought, in an attack sequence that lasted mere seconds. 

Kurumi danced around the blades with effortless grace, no attack coming within inches of her body. She kicked off the ground and flew to kick off the wall on the left side of the alley. She performed a somersault on the way to the right side of the alley, kicked down from that wall and flipped again, landing directly behind Mana and wrapped an arm tightly around her neck.

Kurumi slipped her chin over Mana’s right shoulder and breathed into her ear, “Ara Ara, Mana-san, you keep trying to stick things in me...Shido-san is never this forward with me.” She licked the back of Mana’s neck, and took her earlobe gently between her teeth before she continued, “and you taste even better than your brother does.” 

Mana broke free and spun on her heel, extended both swords and aimed for Kurumi’s head and chest. Kurumi dodged her upper body backwards, before jumping away from Mana. She reached up to brush her cheek, and felt a slight wetness on her finger tips. She looked down and saw a tiny amount of her own blood...Mana’s last strike had grazed her under her right eye. Kurumi licked the blood off of her fingers and curtsied daintly to Mana.

“Well done, Mana-san”, she stated matter of factly. She felt a low heat blooming in her stomach. She only knew one other person who showed this level of unfaltering determination...and it had the same effect on her with him as well. “It has been a long time since I’ve seen my own blood,”

“Who are you kidding, . It hasn’t even been a week since the last time I cut you apart.” Mana replied. She couldn’t understand what was different in this encounter with Kurumi. She had always been more than a match for her, but it had become very clear that today she was utterly outclassed by her opponent. Mana had also been a soldier long enough to know that Kurumi had neither the need nor the inclination to end this fight by killing her. If Kurumi wanted her dead she already would be. She had no idea what to make of the girl in front of her and she had even less understanding of the fuzziness in her head or the warm tightness in her chest. 

She dealt with the confusion in the easiest way she knew. She leveled her blades at her opponent, and took up her hopeless battle once more.

Kurumi watched Mana ready herself again. She knew she was in no danger in this battle, just as surely as she knew that Mana knew it as well. She really was exactly like her older brother. Kurumi sighed, as that familiar warmth suffused her being. She needed to squash this feeling. Now. She hadn’t come this far and taken all those lives to be side tracked by her heart.

“City of Devouring Time'' Kurumi said quietly. A scarlet pall was cast over the alleyway where two girls faced each other. “Time to put an end to this’, she thought to herself.

Mana fell to a knee. Everything around her had taken on a red tinge. Nausea suddenly gripped her stomach and she felt enormous oppressive weight pressing down on her territory, sapping her strength, and gnawing away at her will. She looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. It would be so easy. So easy if she gave in. To lay down and let the darkness take her down and forget this fight and to forget this feeling in her chest...but she hadn't come this far...and she hadn’t killed this girl so many times to give up now.

Kurumi watched Mana go down to a knee, watched her eyes closed and felt nothing but relief. Mana would pass out, and she could walk away from this encounter with no real harm done to either of their bodies...or her long, long struggle. Right up until Mana’s left fist clenched. Right up until she lifted her head and opened her eyes. Right up until she rose back to her feet. This tiny girl who was so full of her brother’s heart and so close to his match in looks...and the damn that she had built in her heart shattered. She crouched down and shot forward, in a headlong at the girl before her.

Mana got to her feet and as the red hue faded from the alley, she began a reckless charge at the girl in a gothic dress pelting right at her.

\- - - - - -

Two girls slammed into each other in the middle of an alley, the clatter of their dropped weapons lost in the crackle of their territories meeting. Arcs of energy and a fierce yellow glow lit the buildings that towered over their struggle before they both winked out of existence simultaneously. Mana wrapped her arms around Kurumi’s upper body and twisted, her hip lifting the girl off the ground before she slammed down on top of her, forearm pressed under her chin. 

Tears streamed down Mana’s cheeks as she screamed into Kurumi’s face “Why aren't you trying to FINISH ME OFF! After all the times I’ve killed you...IS THIS SOME KIND OF…A...GAME TO YOU?!?”

Kurumi grasped Mana’s wrist and rotated her hips sharply. She twisted Mana’s arm behind her back and pressed her face into the concrete of the alley.   
“Joke?” she asked. “No, this is deadly serious, but I have nothing to gain by taking your life in this moment. What do you take me for?”

Mana tucked her head and performed a forward roll that forced Kurumi to release her hold. They both rose to their feet and faced each other again. Mana leapt forward, grabbed Kurumi’s face and slammed their lips together. Everything in the world fell away aside from the feel of the other girl's lips and the thundering rush of her own heartbeat, pounding in her ears.

Kurumi’s eyes opened wide in shock. She wrapped her arms around Mana’s neck and she pressed far deeper into the kiss as she used her left foot to trip her.

As Mana whimpered into Kurumi’s mouth she was shocked to sense herself suddenly fall before everything around them was enveloped in absolute darkness..

\- - - - - -

... Light returned and she felt herself land on...something shockingly soft. Before she could process what happened, she felt Kurumi’s lips leave her mouth, and kiss roughly down her chin before finding her pulse and sucking greedily at it. She tangled her hands in the inky black silk of Kurumi’s hair and tugged her tighter against her body, pressing herself upwards into the contact.

Kurumi pushed against Mana’s shoulders hard and raised herself up and straddled her. Kurumi’s dress took on a glow and twinked out of existence, that left her in a black panty and bra set complete with a garter belt and a bit of lacy trim. “Kihihi”, she giggled, “Do you like what you see, Mana-San?”

In answer Mana lifted her body and bit down on Kurumi’s right nipple as she wrapped her hands around the girl and ran her nails down the pale, porcelain smooth skin of her back. 

Kurumi hissed loudly and arched her back, before reaching down to grab the hem of Mana’s hoodie. Mana lifted her arms and Kurumi removed it in one smooth pull. She tossed it across the room and grabbed Mana’ ponytail, pulled her head back and darted her head forward into a rough kiss.

Mana opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into Kurumi’s. She reached around her and unclipped her bra. Kurumi dropped her arms in front of her chest as Mana slipped the garment slowly off, until she suddenly wrapped it tightly in several figure eights around her wrists, binding her hands tightly together. 

Kurumi suddenly found herself flat on her back, her bound hands up and over her head as Mana stared into her eyes. Strong, thin fingers clamped down on her nipples as warm, moist lips nibbled along her jawline and down to her throat. As Mana’s hands opened and began to squeeze her full breasts, Kurumi moaned softly and arched her back, pressing deeper into her touch. Her moan became a hissing intake of breath as Mana bit down on her shoulder hard. 

Mana mouthed her way down the swell of Kutumi’s right breast, and dragged her nails slowly down her sides. She felt Kurumi’s delicate bound hands come to her head, fingers racking into her hair as she took a pert nipple into her mouth and began to suckle on it greedily. She looped her fingers under the waistband of Kurumi’s panties and pulled up hard on them, dragging the satin fabric to press into her sex. 

Kurumi moaned softly at the pressure, tilting her hips down into the sensation as she pulled Mana’s face into her chest. Her fingers worked Mana’s ponytail free and combed through her long, flowing hair, tugging lightly as she did. She felt Mana slide a hand between her thighs and begin to tease her through the delicate fabric of her panties. “Mana-San”, she said breathily, “Yes, like that.” She felt Mana smile against her breast as her fingers traced her lips through her panties. She dragged her lips slowly back up, planting kisses on her throat and chin, before nipping at her lower lip.

“Mana” Kurumi said, “my hands?” 

Mana smirked at her with a raised eyebrow and rose up on her knees. She reached behind herself and released her own bra, and covered her breasts with her forearm...giggling as Kurumi pouted at the lack of contact. She reached down and brought the girls stockinged leg up onto her own shoulder. She began to work her mouth on Kurumi’s thigh, their eyes locked. 

Kurumi slipped her right foot inside Mana’s skirt and began to rub her crotch with her stockinged foot. Mana whimpered at her touch. It was Kurumi’s turn to smirk at her in return. “Kihihi,” she laughed, raising her bound hands in front of her. “Did you think this was enough to control me, Mana-san.” as she applied more pressure with her foot. “”To think you still underestimate my….capabilities. 

Mana stood up on the bed, reached inside her skirt and dropped her panties, and replied. “Do you ever shut up. I guess I’ll need to try harder, she said, as she dropped to her hands and knees and began to stalk up Kurumi’s body, lithe like a panther. She paused for a few seconds, as Kurumi ran her tongue in quick circles around the stiff point of Mana’s nipple. 

“Does Mana-San approve of my actions?” Kurumi managed to say as she worked at her breast with her teeth and tongue.  
“Are you still talking?” Mana asked, and continued her ascent. She lifted her upper body and pressed her moist pink folds directly down over the other girl’s mouth. She reached down and firmly grasped her hair and ground down hard on her face.

Kurumi, in the dark under Mana’s skirt, breathed deep of the girl’s scent and began to work her labia with her lips. She poked her tongue delicately inside her and brought her bound hands up to grasp at Mana’s firm ass. As the younger girl’s wetness painted her cheeks, she brought her mouth around her bud and scraped it lightly with her teeth before suckling on it and circling it slowly with her tongue.

Mana whimpered and closed her eyes. Her hips rocked back and forth as Kurumi continued to go down on her, and she put her hands behind her back. Working as quickly as she could she freed the hands of the girl underneath her. Kurumi immediately grasped Mana's pert breasts. 

“Kurumi,” she groaned, tension slowly beginning to coil up in her belly, “Yes. Please, Yes”, as she arched her back and let her hair fall back to tease at Kurumi’s thighs.

Kurumi wrapped her arms around Mana’s thighs, and lifted her head, keeping her face buried in Mana’s folds as the younger girl’s head came to rest on her pubic bone. She felt fingers graze delicately up her thigh, before slowly slipping inside her, a thumb sliding between her lips where it began to circle her clit, fingers stroking the spongy patch just beyond her entrance. She sucked in a breath, and began to hum gently as she suckled Mana’s clit. She felt Mana’s body tense and heard her breath hitch as the vibrations hit her delicate bundle of nerves.

“Stop...for a...second…” Mana said, broken by her heavy breaths. Kurumi did, turning her head to the side and looking quizzically at her. Mana rolled over onto her stomach on the bed, took a couple deep, shuddering breaths before looking back at Kurumi with a dazzling smile. She lifted her body up, then laid back on top of Kurumi face down. She kissed her way down her taut stomach, dipping her tongue inside her navel as she went. She nuzzled her nose into the downy hair of Kurumi’s bush and then ran the blade of her tongue the length of Kurumi’s slit. She ran her hands along the swell of Kurumi’s hips, and she responded by lifting up to allow Mana to grasp at her buttocks as she sucked her delicate inner lips between her own, the taste of Kurumi’s arousal filling her mouth and suffusing her mind. 

As she explored the hidden folds of Kurumi’s sex with her tongue, she felt two slender fingers slowly enter her, and the return of a mouth to her own clit. It felt so unreasonably good, that she slipped her left hand under Kurumi and dipped two fingers of her own into the slick, wet heat of the girl beneath her, As the tension in her own belly increased, Kurumi began to rock her hips beneath her. Mana increased the pace of her strokes to match her and closed her eyes, everything vanished besides the smell and taste and feel of this girl, whose life she had taken so many times.

Kurumi could feel the pressure building inside her, and could sense the tension in her fingers in Mana as well. “I’m right there, Mana, Come with me.” She said as her body began to lock in release. 

“Yes…” Mana replied, “Kurum...yes….YES!!”. Kurumi felt Mana’s walls lock down on her fingers,as wetness began to run down her cheeks. She leaned her head back and panted heavily, working her fingers slowly, and drawing Mana’s climax out as long as she could, as she rode the wave of her own.

\- - - - - - 

Minutes later Mana found herself laying atop Kurumi, chin on her breast gazing at her mismatched eyes. Kurumi smiled down at her, stroking her hair. She had no idea what any of this would mean tomorrow...but she was sure of one thing...killing her was no longer an option. Maybe this connection could only come with someone else who had watched the life drain out of someone with stained hands, but all that could wait until...wait. Dusk was visible throught the one window. She suddenly bolted up and scrambled around the room…’dinner...onii-chan…oh, god…’

“Ara Ara”, the girl on the bed said. “Where did Mana-San remember she needed to be just now? “

“Kurumi. I am supposed to be at Onii-Chan’s for dinner. I don’t...I can’t,,,” as her search for panties became frantic. “I’ll never get there on time from…” she continued, suddenly stopping and standing up straight and turning to face Kurumi in total panic. “Where even am I?”

Kurumi sat up with a sideways grin, and held a hand up. “Mana-san. Make yourself presentable. I shall make sure you are at Shido-Sans on time,” she replied. I’ll be ready once you are,” before leaving the room.

Mana was dressed again and putting her pony-tail back in place when she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. “Are you ready Mana-San?” 

“I am.” Mana replied as she turned and found a lovely girl in a black gothic lolita dress before her, bangs covering her clockface eye.

Kurumi bowed to her holding out her hand. “Then do me the honor of allowing me to escort a lady home” she said. Mana took her hand with a shy smile and curtsied in return. “Please. The honor is mine.” Kurumi turned and led them straight towards a wall. Mana felt a moment of confusion before they touched the shadows and were enveloped in pure deep black.

\- - - - - -

The girls stepped out of the dark and onto the sidewalk just a few dozen meters from the Itsuka home. Mana looked over a Kurumi and squeezed her hand firmly. “I need to go. See you...again?” she asked.

Kurumi smiled back at her, radiant and beautiful, “It would be my very great pleasure, “Now be off. Shido-san is waiting for you.” 

As Kurumi watched the younger girl bound off towards her brother’s home, her swaying pony tail an inky indigo in the deeping dusk, she put her hand over her mouth. As she turned towards the shadows that would bring her home she found herself thinking ‘I’ve spent all these long years in pursuit of justice, seeking only to destroy the First Spirit and save Sawa. Always alone, because to succeed would mean to lose anyone I became close to, and she didn’t know if she could handle that again.’ She paused and looked back towards the home that held two people that had found a way into her heart, before she passed into the shadow to the thought that, just maybe, after all of these years, she was willing to risk it one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> To think this all started from the thought, "what is hotter than a good old fashioned hate-fuck?" Honestly, this isn't exactly where I was headed when I started (obviously), but it's where the story led me. I also wanted to write something with Mana as she is about to be introduced into another fic of mine, "Better Together". I was also absolutely sure that this was going to be a one off, but now I sort of expect that there is more to explore in this pairing. Thanks for reading it, hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did writing it-


End file.
